Harry Potter y los cristales del Lord
by Acnara
Summary: ¿Que pasaria si la historia que creemos conocer no fuera del todo cierta? ¿Que ocurriria si ella hubiera estado alli despertando los corazones dormidos de los alumnos de Howarts? ¿Como haces para meter a una fugitiva del que no debe ser nombrado en Howarts? ¿Y que ocurre si... implicamos corazones de por medio?


BUENO, PARA EMPEZAR TODOS LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA QUE OS SUENENO SON DE JK ROWLING Y TODOS LOS QUE OS PAREZCA QUE NO CONOCEIS, BUENO, ESOS SI QUE SON MIOS ;) POR ULTIMO TAMBIEN DEBO DECIR QUE NO RECIBO NADA DE DINERO POR ESTO (OJALÁ, PORQUE ESTOY AHORRANDO PARA IR A JAPÓN ALGUN DIA)

Y QUERIA HACEROS UNA PEQUEÑA ACLARACIÓN: ESTO NO ES UN HG/DM O UN HP/HG O CUALQUIER OTRA PAREJA QUE SE OS OCURRA, (MENOS HG/RW QUE ESE SI ES, AUNQUE NO ES MI PAREJA FAVORITA...) PERO ESTE FIC ES ALGO DISTINTO. LA MAYORÍA DE LOS PERSONAJES QUE SALEN EN EL SON MIOS Y LOS PAPELES IMPORTANTE SON CASI TODOS SUYOS (PERO TODO POR ENCHUFE ¿EH?)

PERO NO OS PREOCUPEIS QUE YA NO ME ENROLLO MÁS Y OS DEJO CON LAS PARTES JUGOSAS:

* * *

**CAPITULO 1: ELLA**

Harry Potter se sentó junto a Ginni para huir un rato de las estúpidas discusiones a las que Ron y Hermione le tenían ya más que acostrumbrado.

Asintió distraído a una pregunta lanzada por Dean de la que no estaba seguro de haberse enterado, ¿Algo sobre quiddich? Tal vez. De todas formas no estaba de humor para eso. Ver discutir a sus mejores amigos siempre hacia que saliera su lado malo ¿Por que no podían dejarlo correr? Era frustrante saber que si uno de los dos decía al otro lo que de verdad sentían todas esas estúpidas discusiones dejarían de existir, pero no, ambos eran demasiado orgullosos y tímidos para dar su brazo a torcer y terminaba pagándolo el, que nada tenía que ver con el asunto de su discusión, pero ellos siempre encontraban la forma de meterlo en medio con su "¿Y tu que dices, Harry?" "¿Y a ti que parece, Harry?" "De que parte estas tu Harry?"

Malhumorado fijo su vista en la larga fila de chavales de 11 años que entre nerviosos y emocionados esperaban su turno para ser elegidos por el sombrero seleccionador para su casa favorita.

Shuler, Marcus –la voz de la profesora Magonagall resonó por todo el comedor mientras un larguirucho chico se adelantaba con torpeza hacia el taburete dispuesto delante de la mesa de profesores. Algo asustado recorrió el comedor con los ojos entornados y su mirada se cruzó con la de Harry.

Sin tener muy claro porque de pronto Harry deseó con todas sus fuerzas que ese tal Marcus fuera de Griffindor. Y aplaudió como el que más que nadie cuando su deseo se cumplió. El chico corrió hacia la mesa de los leones como si temiera que quedándose demasiado tiempo cerca del sombrero este fuera a cambiar de opinión. El ojiverde se quedó algo extrañado de su arrebato por el chico, no le parecía que tuvieran mucho en común: el pequeñajo que ahora se sentaba a la mesa tenía es pelo de un color castaño clarito, contrastando con el negro del suyo; y los ojos del chico eran marrones también, a si que no tenía muy claro que era aquello que le habia llamado tanto la atención. Observó como el muchacho hablaba con algunos de los nuevos compañeros mientras se llenaba el plato de dulces y golosinas, y de pronto, cuando la mirada de el-niño-que-vivió se cruzo con la del niño que en esos instantes reía con sus recién conocidos compañeros, ambos se sostuvieron la mirada un instante y… lo recordó. El brillo de sus ojos se lo recordó.

Recordó la primera vez que que el vio aquel enorme techo parecido a un cielo todo lleno de velas que parecían estar guiñándole un ojo a él, solo a él entre toda multitud. Recordó la emoción de ver esas enormes mesas llenas de gente hablando, riendo y jugando como si llevaran toda la vida allí. Recordó el cosquilleo de los nervios que le subian por la garganta mientras recorria con la misma torpeza que ese chico llamado Marcus los escasos seis pasos que distaban de la seguridad del grupo al terreno desconocido, fascinante, y embriagador que suponía el mundo magico… y sus recuerdos se detuvieron en el instante en que un Harry aún nervioso por su charla con el sombrero tomaba asiento en una mesa llena de griffindors ansiosos por estrechar su mano. En el instante en que un Harry de 11 años levantaba la vista para encontarse con los ojos de Albus Dumbledore mientras este levantaba una copa de oro y bridaba por él.

El momento en que supo que a que era en su hogar.

Marcus sonrió de oreja a oreja al ver a Harry alzando su copa de zumo de calabaza por él y Harry correspondió con gusto a su sonrisa con otra igual de sincera. Y Harry supo lo que aquel chico significaba. "Nunca lo olvides" eso era lo que los ojos de aquel chico habian intentado decirle mientras andaba hacia el sombrero "nunca olvides que significa esto"

Al ojiverde le habría gustado poder hablar de eso con Dumbledore, pero al dirigir su mirada hacia la mesa de profesores comprobó que el director más prestijioso que había tenido Howarts seguía sin aparecer. Algo preocupado volvió a preguntarse por que Dumbeldore no estaba entre los profesores ¿Le habría ocurrido algo? "Oh, venga Harry no seas paranoico…"  
Pero un nuevo grito de Hermione dirigido a Ron sobre algo relacionado con sus amigdalas hizo que se olvidara del asunto.  
A veces le apetecería mandarlos a los dos algún lugar oscuro y frío para que lo dejaran en paz.

Lo que Harry no sabía es que al otro lado del gran comedor otra persona compartía sus pensamientos. Pero Draco Malfoy tenía muy claro que lo que quería era mandar a Pansy a la mierda. Aunque se pregunto si con mandarla a Marte bastaría. La chica le sonrió con algo que pretendía ser una sonrisa seductora y se acerco más a el. No, decididamente ni siquiera allí estaría lo bastante lejos.  
Zabinni le sonrió por encima de su copa como si supiera exactamente lo que estaba pensando.

- ¿Te apetece entrenar luego Draco? -pregunto- Tenemos que elegir el equipo de quiddich de este año para poder usar el campo los primeros.

Pansy le fulminó con la mirada

-Por si no te has dado cuenta, Blasie, - dijo ella como si le estuviera explicando algo a un niño pequeño - Draco y yo estábamos hablando, y de algo muy interesante, ¿Verdad Draco?

¿Hablando? ¿De que coño iba esta? Cuando una persona habla y la otra finge ser sordomudo y mas cegato que San Potter, es obvio que no se trata de una conversación. Como mucho de un monologo (tedioso y aburrido si era de Pansy) pero nada más. ¿Es que ahora tenía que fingir que le importaba lo que ella dijera? No, eso ni hablar.

- Encuanto terminemos la cena, vamos a buscar las escobas. Me vendrá bien una vuelta para despejarme, un poco mas y Pansy me mata de aburrimiento - dijo como si ella no estuviese allí

- Estoy de acuerdo, mi respetado prefecto - respondió Blasie con sorna, ignorando a su vez a la llorosa chica mientras entrechocaba su copa con la del rubio- Deberíamos ir revisando las posiciones de los jugadores, hay un par de chavales de segundo que...

Pero no pudo acabar la frase porque derepente las puertas del gran comedor se abrieron de par en par y un sonriente Albus Dumbeldore hacia acto de presencia.

Con que ahí estaba el viejo loco ¿Eh? Se dijo el rubio, que lastima, cuando la estúpida de McGonagall le había disculpado, pensó que el amante de muggles no aparecería en toda la cena, pero allí estaba, sonriendo a todo el mundo como si supiera exactamente lo que estaban pensando. "Si lo supieras no estarías tan contento" sonrió para si.

Casi no se le pasó desapercivida la figura que entró imediatamente después del director.  
Casi.

Entonces sus ojos grises se desviaron hacia ella.  
Casi exactamente al mismo tiempo que unos verdes

Harry se alegro muchisimo al ver a Dumbledore. Por un instante le había podido la paranoia y había estado a punto de preguntarle a McGonagall mas detalles sobre su ausencia, pero al verle se relajo y recrimino a si mismo su actitud. "Voldemort no puede entrar en Howarts" se recordó mentalmente. Cuando volvió a mirarle se encontró con la figura de una muchacha detrás de el. Hizo un reconocimiento rápido, lo justo para darse cuenta de que aunque parecía tener su edad y vestía una túnica de Howarts no la había visto nunca. Si hubiese visto antes ese cabello no lo olvidaría. ¿Como hacerlo si ese tono de rojo hacia empalidecer al de los Weasley?

El Slytherin recorrió a la pelirroja con la mirada. Nunca se había admitido a nadie que superara lo 11 años, a si que, ¿Por qué llevaba la tunica de los que aun no habian sido seleccionados para una casa? Era absurdo, si era bruja tenía que haberse presentado cuando le dieron la carta, no 5 años después, por lo que debía ser una muggle amiga del director. "Escoria en Howarts " pensó con asco el rubio " ya veras cuando se entere mi padre, maldito viejo, enseguida dejará a toda esa chusma donde se debe" y sonrió para si.

Dentre dibertido y curioso observó a la "amiguita". La chica parecia estar conversando con el viejo y miraba curiosa a todas partes, encantada, y el rubio esperó sonriendo de lado con arrogancia hasta que sus miradas se encontraron, y él casi pega un bote del susto.  
Porque esa chica tenía un ojo azul como el cielo despejado y otro verde como la hierva recién cortada.

Severus Snape casi tiro la silla al suelo al ver al acompañante del director. Lívido de ira se acercó con grandes zancadas hasta donde ellos estaban sin ser consciente (o siendolo pero sin darle demasiada importancia) de las miradas que le dirijieron profesores y alumnos.

- Profesor Dumbeldore, ¿Se puede saber que es esto? ¡Creía que habíamos llegado a un acuerdo! ¿Ella no puede estar aquí! – siseó furioso, dirigiendole una furibunda mirada al chica que, para sorpresa de muchos, casi pareció encojerse ante la mirada del profesor.

- Severus, creí que ya era hora de que la señorita Baker conociera Howarts - le sonrió Albus.

La muchacha tragó saliva y levantó la barbilla para poder mirar a Snape a los ojos.

- Y yo creí haber dejado claro porque no me pareció una buena idea cuando me lo propuso antes, profesor - respondió Snape con veneno en la voz.

Ante esto arqueó las cejas y funció el ceño, como si hubiera discutido mucho sobre eso.

- Tal vez aclaramos mal algunos puntos sobre el tema, - dijo el director sin cambiar el tono de voz - pero yo no recuerdo una prohibición expresa contra...

- Fui yo la que pidió venir, profesores- la voz de la muchacha se oyó por todo el comedor, parecía enfada - y cualquiera diría que no tengo nada que decir al respecto - al decir estas palabras hecho a andar en dirección a la mesa de los profesores, y para asombro de todos arranco el sombrero seleccionador de las manos de McGonagall y se lo puso en la cabeza.

Y cuando el sombrero en vez de elegir una casa anfritiona se puso a cantar, todo el comedor clavo la mirada en ella.

* * *

Y EN FIN, ESTO ES TODO POR HOY. ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO Y ME LO DIGAIS, (Y BUENO, SI NO TAMBIÉN, QUE ESTOY ABIERTA A CRITICAS CONSTRUCTIVAS) COMO SOY NUEVA EN ESTO, NO ESTOY SEGURA DE QUE TAL OS PARECERÁ PERO YO HE PUESTO TODA MI ILUSIÓN Y ESPERO QUE ES VALGA AUNQUE SEA UN POCO...

POR ÚLTIMO ANTES DE COLGAR ESTO HE IRME A DORMIR (PORQUE ME CAIGO DE SUEÑO Y ES LO QUE DEBERIA HACER) CERIA PREGUNTAROS QUE OS A PARECIDO EL MOMENTO "SENSIBLERO" DE HARRY YA QUE NO ESTABA MUY SEGURA DE COMO EXPLICARLO: ES QUE YO ECHO DE MENOS A ES NIÑO PEQUEÑAJO Y GAFOTAS AL QUE LE BRILLABAN LOS OJOS DE ILUSIÓN AL VER EL MUNDO MAGICO, ME PARECE QUE ROWLING (AUNQUE ME ENCANTEN SUS LIBROS, SI NO LO DIGO EXPLOTO) SE A OLVIDADO DEL HARRY DE SU PRIMER LIBRO, Y CON MARCUS, TANSOLO QUERÍA RECORDAROS (Y ¿POR QUÉ NO? TAMBIÉN RECORDARME A MI) A ESE HARRY QUE NOS CAUTIVÓ CUANDO AÚN VIVIA EN SU ALACENA BAJO LA ESCALERA.

MIL GRACIAS DE NUEVO POR LEER, Y NO SE, ¿DECIDME SI QUEREIS MAS!


End file.
